Nobita Dan Kawan - Kawan Berpetualang di Pulau Harta Karun
by Regita Sania
Summary: Saat di Perpustakaan dekat sekolah, tiba - tiba Nobita menemukan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal dan tidak ada tulisan di covernya. Setelah dilihat - lihat, kemudian jatuh sebuah peta Harta Karun. Apakah itu peta sungguhan atau bohongan ya? dan apa yang terjadi pada Nobita dan Kawan -Kawannya? Ayo.. ikuti kisahnya!


**NOBITA DAN KAWAN-KAWAN BERPETUALANG DI PULAU HARTA KARUN**

Suatu hari, tidak seperti biasanya, Nobita pergi ke Perpustakaan Daerah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, kira–kira 1 Km. - padahal Nobita belajar saja jarang belajar, apalagi ke Perpustakaan? -  
Sebetulnya sih ada alasannya kenapa Nobita pergi ke Perpustakaan. Karena Nobita diajak bermain oleh Giant, akhirnya Nobita tidak mau bermain bersama Giant. Karena jika kalah, bisa-bisa Nobita pulang dengan wajah memar. Akhirnya untuk menjauhi Giant, Nobita pun pergi ke Perpustakaan.

**... Di Perpustakaan ...**

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan, Nobita pun mulai mencari-cari buku untuk dibacanya daripada hanya duduk terdiam.

"Hmmm... mau mencari buku tentang apa ya?". Gerutu Nobita sambil mencari sebuah buku.

Tanpa disadari, Nobita melihat sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang tebal dan tidak ada tulisan di covernya. Nobita pun tertarik untuk melihat-lihat isi buku tersebut. Setelah dibuka Nobita tercengang, karena isi dari buku itu adalah tulisan zaman kuno. Tiba-tiba Nobita merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam buku itu.

"Haah... apa itu?". Setelah dilihat, ternyata sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalam buku itu.

Ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah Peta "Harta Karun". Nobita sangat tidak percaya atas kertas itu.

"Hmmm... sebaiknya aku beri tahu Doraemon dulu lah. Siapa tahu dia mempunyai alat ajaib untuk membuktikan bahwa itu peta sungguhan atau bohongan.". Akhirnya Nobita pun menyembunyikan peta itu di balik bajunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak dilihat oleh petugas Perpustakaan.

Akhirnya Nobita pun keluar dari Perpustakaan dan bergegas menuju rumah.

**... Di Rumah ...**

"Halo... Selamat Siang. Aku pulang.." Salam Nobita kepada penghuni rumah.

Tiba-tiba ibu Nobita menghampiri Nobita dan memarah-marahinya.

"Nobita! Kenapa kamu pulang jam segini?!"  
"Maaf bu. Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku langsung ke Perpustakaan untuk membaca, bu..". Jawab Jawab Nobita dengan tertunduk kepada ibunya.  
"Ohh... kalau begitu ibu tidak akan memarahimu. Ibu malah mendukung usahamu itu. Lanjutkan terus ya agar nilai–nilaimu menjadi lebih bagus..?! Tapi, jangan membaca buku-buku yang aneh-aneh, seharusnya kamu baca buku pelajaran...!". Dukung ibu Nobita.  
"Ok bu..!". Lantang Nobita.

Lalu, nobita menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju, Nobita berbicara kepada Doraemon atas temuannya.

"Halo.. Doraemon. Oh.. ya aku mohon dong pinjam alat ajaibmu yang bisa mendeteksi suatu barang yang palsu atau bukan. Please..." Mohon Nobita kepada Doraemon.  
"Iya halo.. Nobita. Ehh.. kamu ini, datang-datang tiba-tiba pinjam alat ajaibku. Hmm.. memangnya untuk apa? Tapi kalau untuk kebaikan aku mau tapi kalau kejelekan aku nggak mau! Oh iya, kenapa kamu pulang telat?" Tanya Doaemon dengan cerewetnya. (?)  
"Eeeh... kamu ini cerewet banget sih..!. Nggak – nggak, pokoknya buat kebaikan kok. Aku mau ngecek peta ini!" Kata Nobita sambil memberikan sebuah peta harta karun tersebut.  
"Haah... peta apa ini? Sini aku lihat! (sambil melihat – lihat peta). Hmm... OK deh. Ini dia...**komputer pengecek kertas...**(?). Jadi, komputer ini untuk mengecek benda yang berbahan atau beralaskan kertas apakah bohongan atau beneran... Ayo masukkan kertasnya ke sini (sambil menunjuk bagian pada komputer)!... yay sudah ada informasi. Oohh... Nobita, jadi ini memang bener peta sungguhan, peta ini peninggalan zaman Romawi." Kata Doraemon.

Akhirnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari doraemon, Nobita pun akhirnya mempercayai akan peta itu.

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Sekarang waktunya ayah Nobita pulang ke rumah, lalu mereka semua berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"Selamat sore.. Ayah pulang..." Salam ayah Nobita.  
"Sore ayah... ayo yah kita makan, Nobita sudah laper sih..." Sambut Nobita dengan semangat.

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan. Sambil makan Nobita mengajak bicara orang tuanya.

"Oh iya bu, mulai besok jangan ganggu aku ya... karena aku akan belajar kelompok bersama teman – teman." Kata Nobita.  
"Waaah... syukurlah kamu akan berubah. Ibu akan mendukungmu asal itu baik. Belajarlah dengan sungguh –sungguh." Setuju ibu Nobita.  
"Ya, ayah juga setuju."  
"Ye... terima kasih ayah, ibu." Kata Nobita.

Hari pun sudah larut malam. Akhirnya mereka pun tidur.

"Selamat malam Doraemon..." Nobita.  
"Selamat malam Nobita..." Doraemon.

"Nobita, Doraemon ayo bangun sekarang waktunya sarapan , nanti kamu telat berangkat ke sekolah!" Kata ibu Nobita.  
"hoaammm... iya, iya nanti kami menyusul.." Jawab Nobita.

Sesaat setelah mereka bangun, kemudian membereskan tempat tidur, akhirnya mereka pun ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Setelah semuanya sudah beres, Nobita pun berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dadah semuanya... aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa..." Salam Nobita.

Kriiing...Kriiing... (Waktu pulang sekolah)

"Yaay... akhirnya pulang!" Girang Nobita.  
Tanpa diasadari, ternyata dari kejauhan Giant dan Suneo memperhatikan Nobita yang sedag girang.  
"Hey Suneo, ada apa ya dengan Nobita. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu." Tanya Giant.  
"Hmm... aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan – jangan ada yang disembunyikan oleh Doraemon dan Nobita!"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti. Ayo Suneo!" Ajak Giant.

Akirnya mereka pun mengikuti Nobita sampai ke rumahnya.

**... Di Rumah ...**

"Halo.. Selamat siang, aku pulang." Salam Nobita.

Cepat – cepat Nobita menuju kamarnya untuk bertemu Doraemon yang sedang mempersiapkan alat – alat untuk pergi ke arah yang dituju peta itu.

"Eehh.. Nobita sudah pulang. Ayo Nobita cepat ajak teman - temanmu!" Perintah Doraemon.  
Tanpa menunggu lama, Nobita pun pergi ke rumah teman – temannya (Shizuka, Giant, dan Suneo). Setelah sampai di depan pagar, ternyata Giant dan Suneo menghadang langkah Nobita.  
"Heey.. Nobita! Cepat katakan apa yang kamu rencanakan bersama Doraemon?!" Bentak Giant.  
"Halo.. untung aku bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Nobita.  
Giant dan Suneo merasa kaget. Karena seharusnya Nobita takut, malah sekarang beruntung.  
"Haah? Maksud kamu apa?" Suneo terkejut.  
"Jadi begini..." Nobita pun menerangkannya kepada mereka berdua panjang lebar.  
"Kalian mau ikut nggak?"  
"Hmmm.. menurutku sih seru ya, kan mencari harta karun. Aku ikut deeh.." Kata Giant setuju.  
"Ya ya aku juga ikut!" Kata Suneo pun setuju juga.  
"Sekarang aku udah mengajak kalian. Jadi yang belum yaitu... Shisuka! Ayo kita ke rumahnya Shizuka." Ajak Nobita.  
Tanpa lama – lama, mereka pun pergi ke rumahnya Shizuka.

**... Di Rumah Shizuka ...  
**

"Halo... selamat sore." Seru ketiganya serempak.  
"ooh.. kalian. Ayo masuk!." Ajak Shizuka.

Lalu, Nobita, Giant, dan Suneo menjelaskan tentang hasil penemuan Nobita di Perpustakaan. Ternyata Shizuka pun tertarik untuk megikuti ajakan ke-3 anak tersebut. Tanpa berbasa - basi, mereka pun kembali ke rumahnya Nobita, dengan alasan ketika sampai dan menemui Ibunya Nobita "Halo Bu.. jangan lupa ya bu, jagan ganggu kami.. :)". Ya... seperti itulah kelakuan mereka ketika sedang ada petulangan._  
_

**... Di Rumah Nobita ...**

Setelah sampai di rumah, mereka semua menemui doraemon yang berada di kamar Nobita dan sedang mencari - cari sebuah alat yang dapat mengantarkan mereka suatu daerah yang terdapat di Peta itu. Setelah selesai, Doraemon mengeluarkan alat tersebut dan

**... Di Zaman Romawi ...**

... Cliing... tiba - tiba mereka semua berada di sebuah daerah yang sangat tandus, sepi, orangnya berpakaian seperti orang zaman dauluuuuuu sekali, dan hampir seluruh tempat adalah padang pasir.

"Doraemon, setelah ini apa?" Tanya Shizuka.  
"Huuh... panas sekali ya cuacanya dan juga di sini tandus..." Keluh Nobita. Ya, Nobita memang seperti itu selalu tiba - tiba merasa kelelahan.  
"Hmm... dipeta ini, ditunjukkan bahwa kita harus ke arah Utara, luruuuuuuus lalu kearah Barat. Disana, kita menemi sebuah lubang besar yang ditutupi benda seperti seng, dan kita akan memasuki lubang tersebut. Lalu kita disuruh untuk mencari sebuah tanah yang diberi tanda "SILANG". Hmm.. tapi disini tidak ditunjukkan kita harus lewat mana agar menemui tanda "SILANG"?!" Kata Doraemon menjelaskan.

Lalu, tanpa berlama - lama mereka pun mengikuti petunjuk dari yang dibilang oleh Doraemon tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah mulai malam dan jika malam, di sini suasananya sangat sepiiiii sekali. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Aduuh aku lapar dan haus sekali..." Keluh Nobita.  
"Ya... aku juga." Suneo  
"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari air." Kata Doraemon.

Lalu, mereka semua bersama - sama mencari air dengan cara menginjak dan menekan - nekan tanah dan berharap ada air yang keluar dalam tanah. Mereka tidak berani berjalan jauh - jauh untuk mencari air karena di sini sangan sepi, menakutkan, gersang sehingga sedikit sekali harapan untuk mendapat air, dan juga mereka semua sangat kelelahan.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, tiba - tiba mnecul sebuah air mancur kecil yang keluar. Untung saja Doraemon Cepat - cepat mengambil airnya, siapa tahu tiba - tiba airnya berhenti. Dan benar juga dugaannya, tiba - tiba airnya berhenti begitu saja. Mereka semua lega dapat minum air.

"Huuuh... segarnya..." Mereka serempak.

Setelah airnya habis, mereka memutuskan untuk menunda dulu perjalanannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka tidur beralaskan pasir dan beseimutkan angin, karena mereka kesana tidak membawa apa - apa. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua hanyut dalam mimpi masing - masing dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tak terasa, hari sudah pagi.

"Ayo ayo semua bangun... hari sudah pagi." Ternyata, yang bangun duluan adalah Shizuka.  
"Hoaaamm... ooh.. sudah pagi ya? kita istirahat sebentar dulu ya... setelah itu kita melanjutkan perjalanan... aku masih capek." Kata Nobita.

"Ya... aku setuju!" Kata Suneo, Giant, dan tiba - tiba setelah bangun Doraemon bergabung tanpa mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan dengan berkata "Ya... aku setuju!".

Ternyata, perjalanan tinggal 1/4 lagi. Mereka lebih bersemangat untuk segera sampai dan juga karena setelah bangun tidur, tubuh menjadi segar walaupun tidak mandi.

"Ye... kita sampai di lubang...?! ayo.. cepat!" Semangat Mereka semua.

Setelah sampai di Lubang besar, mereka menuruni tangga untuk ke bawah tanah. ternyata, di sana gelap sekali karena tidak ada 1 pun cahaya yang menerangi karena lubang ditutup. Dengan terpaksa, Doraemon menggunakan alat penerang (bukan alat ajaib) dari kantongnya. Sebetulnya mereka tidak ingin menggunakan alat ajaib agar perjalan menjadi seru.

Setelah mencari beberapa lama tiba - tiba...

"Haaah...?! Heeyy kawan - kawan... Harta Karunnya di sini..!?" Kata Suneo.

Mereka semua tercengang dan sangat kageeeeeeeeeeeeeeet sekali mendengar ucapan dari Suneo. Dengan cepat, mereka mencari keberadaan Suneo dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Waaaw... ini dia Harta Karunnyaaaaa... Yeeeee ternyata tidak sia - sia kita kelaparan, kehausan dan kecapean." Kata Giant terkagum.  
"Ayo cepat kita buka!" Kata Shizuka.

Tanpa lama - lama, mereka membuka isi peti itu dan ...

Muncul cahaya yang sangaaat menyilaukan mata. Kemudian setelah membuka mata... mereka semua sangat sangat sangaaaaat kaget sekali, karena isinya benar - benar banyak. Isinya yaitu Emas, Berlian, Perak, Perunggu, Uang, dll.

"Waah.. kita akan menjadi orang kaya raya...!" Kata Suneo.  
"Hmm.. sebaiknya kita bawa peti ini dan cepat - cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin agar kebih leluasa di rumah. Bagaimana?" Usul Nobita.  
"Ya... betul juga. Ayo cepat!" Perintah Doraemon dan segera mengeluarkan alat ajaib untuk mengembalikan mereka ke rumah.

-CLIING-

"Hah.. dimana ini?" Kata Shizuka dengan penglihatan yang tidak jelas / buram  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... KITA MASIH DISINI?"

Yaah... ini adalah cerita yang awalnya menyenangkan, seru. Tetapi akhirnya sangaaaaat... Tidak... menyenangkan...

Semoga mereka semua tetap bersabar :''(


End file.
